


Laced up and lovin'

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Begging, Bottom Anders, Controlled Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Panties, Sweet Sex, Top Fenris, corsets, handjobs, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to maggie for roping me into Corset Wednesdays! Here's what came out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laced up and lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on tumblr! handerstrash.tumblr.com
> 
> This is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.

Anders looks obscene like this.

He is stretched out on the bed, soft skin flushed a delicate pink, freckles highlighted high on his cheeks, mouth bitten red as spit damp, hanging slack as he gasps. His lashes make crescent moons on his cheeks, head thrown back and hair sex mused about him. 

His nipples are hard, pebbles and bitten pink, standing proud just above the lace lining of the corset adorning his body. It’s tight, showing off his curves and the flat expanse of his stomach. A dark blue lined with black, laced at the front as Fenris drags reverent hands up his sides, nails dragging across the fabric, moaning slow and unsteady. 

He’s wearing matching panties also, the kind with a little bow that sits snug just under the mages weeping cock head allowing for fenris to cup the straining flesh, squeeze the base cutting of Anders orgasm as the blond whimpers and archs, bucking from the bed cock spurting precum as he gasps, tossing his head to the side fingers knuckle white in the sheets.

Fenris’ is balls deep inside him, the lace of the panties pulled aside allowing him access to that tight little hole.

“Oh  _please!_ Come on love you’ve teased me for so long, please let me cum.”

He smirks, feels the way that Anders tightens around his cock, clenches hot and tight milking Fenris’ length as he pushes deep, working in hips in slow rolls designed to drive the man under him wild, leaving him writhing and pleading for more. 

He loves having his mage like this, completely wrecked beneath him, gasping for air and working his cocks, pushing his hips down to meet Fenris’ thrusts, eager hands coming up to grab at Fenris’ hair and shoulders, crying out for everything he has to offer. 

“Hush, you look so beautiful like this mage that I will keep you on edge as long as I wish, but I do like the way you plead for me, perhaps if you do so I will be inclined to let you find release.”

He deliberately slows the way his hips are twitching, stiffens his body savoring the way Anders body feels around him, pulls out until only the tip is inside his lover teasing in small circles about his sensitive rim. 

It only takes a moment before Anders keens, let’s out a needy sob, thighs trembling as they wrap about Fenris’ waist. 

“Please Fen’, please let me cum, I’ve been so good for you! I love how you fuck me, you feel so good buried inside me and stretching me open but I need more, I need to cum, please!”

He let’s out a low groan of approval and starts to move, balls snapping against Anders ass, planting hi at the mages hips and dragging that lithe body onto his cock, leaning forward to press his mouth to Anders’, tongue sliding in, tangling with the other mans’.

Anders moans against his mouth, pushing up against him the silken feel of the corset against his chest leaving his skin tingling.

He finally let’s the mage cum when Anders hiccups, crying out against his lips in plea. 

It only takes his fingers curling about the clothes line of Anders cock for the mage to cum, mouth falling open in a silent scream the crackle of magic in the air. 

He grunts, hips jerking, cock throbbing and spills over the edge cumming into the hot clench of Anders ass, his tattoo’s flaring grinning smug and satisfied when Anders falls pliant against the bed, legs falling to either side of him panties soaked with his cum, a smear of it streaked across the front of the corset. 

“Makers, if I knew you’d fuck me that well I would have donned these far sooner.”

He grumbles a little, he should have known the mage would use his own liking against him. 

“Shut up, mage.”

“Oh you love me really, You grump.”

He snorted, soothes his hands up Anders side and sighs as though he was put upon. It was true, however. He really did.


End file.
